Feeling Pinkie Keen/ Dialogos ( Transcripciones)
Atención la transcripción está en ingle debido a que el episodio no se ha estrenado en Latinoamerica. :music :Twilight Sparkle: Tuh! Nuh! Uh! Nyuh! :chimes :Twilight Sparkle: Eyes over here, Spike! :Spike: Uh, sorry. :Twilight Sparkle: For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the- :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! :Spike: Nyuh! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way! :Spike: I can't help it. Look! :sound effects :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, never mind her. She's just being Pinkie Pie. :Spike: Super-extra Pinkie Pie today. :music plays :Pinkie Pie: Hmm... Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie? What in the wide-wide-world of Equestria are you up to? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means! :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea. :Pinkie Pie: The twichin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling! You should better duck for cover. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Pinkie, it's not gonna rain. Why there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh! :['frog croaks] :'Pinkie Pie: He just said, "nice catch" in Frog. :croaks :Tema musical] :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm so, so sorry. You okay, Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bog. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course you did. :Fluttershy: muffled Bye-bye! :Pinkie Pie: Um... Twilight? You gotta little somethin' on your face there. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, really? Did your Pinkie Sense tell you that, too? :Pinkie Pie: Nah! I could just see it. :Pie skips away singing :Twilight Sparkle: C'mon, Spike, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion. :Spike: Wow! That was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it did! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, come on. She said that something would fall, and a frog just happened to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it. :Pinkie Pie: My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Pinkie, please. Nothing else is gonna FA-aaah! :Spike: Oh no, Twilight fell! Is it... safe to go help her? :Pinkie Pie: It's okay, my tail stopped twitching. :Pie begins skipping away singing :Spike: Ha ha! That was amazing! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, please. :Applejack: Uh, Twilight? Why are you hanging out in a ditch? :Spike: Because, Pinkie Pie predicted it! :Twilight Sparkle: Honestly, Spike, she did not. Two coincidences in a row like this may be unlikely, but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future. :Applejack: gasp Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense? Woah! Nyu-uh! :Spike: Don't worry, it's safe. Prediction already came true. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too? :Applejack: I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen. :Pinkie Pie: My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping! :Spike: Nyuh! What does that mean?! :Pinkie Pie: I'll start a bath for you. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? chuckles A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute! :splash :Twilight Sparkle: grumble :Twilight Sparkle: Phhhhft. :Pinkie Pie: Sooo, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggling feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen. :Twilight Sparkle: Is your knee pinchy now? :Pinkie Pie: No, but my shoulder's achy. That means there's an alligator in the tub. :splash :Twilight Sparkle: scream How come your knee didn't get pinchy?! That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous! :Pinkie Pie: No it's not, silly! This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? Haha! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, okay... I get it. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I still don't believe all this... "special power" stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. :Pinkie Pie: What's not to believe? You do magic, what's the difference? :Twilight Sparkle: Huge! For one thing, throat magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decide to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all! :Pinkie Pie: That's so not true Twilight! Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em "combos". :Twilight Sparkle: Combos? :Pinkie Pie: Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow! :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, sure. :Pinkie Pie: Uh oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch! :crack :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! :noises of a truck backing up :Twilight Sparkle: Ughhh... You said that combo meant 'beautiful rainbow'. :Pinkie Pie: Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe this. :Pinkie Pie: You don't believe because you don't understand. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Now when you get another twitch, we'll have all kinds of scientific information. :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey! :stack whistling periodically :Twilight Sparkle: Any twitches yet? :Pinkie Pie: Nopey-dopey! :Twilight Sparkle: Now? Anything? :Pinkie Pie: Wait! Hold on! Uhh, no. :Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding me?! After a whole day of non-stop twitching, now that I've got you all hooked up, you're not getting a single one? :Pinkie Pie: I don't control it, they just come and go. :Twilight Sparkle: That makes no sense! :Pinkie Pie: Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even when you can't figure 'em out. :Twilight Sparkle: I will not believe in anything I cannot explain. :Pinkie Pie: Wait, hold on, I'm feeling something... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my gosh, what? What is it?! :Pie's stomach growls :Pinkie Pie: It's my tummy! That usually means I'm hungry! Let's eat! :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh... You know what? bite snap Just forget it! I don't need to know if this is real or not. I don't need to understand it! I don't even care! :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey. gasp Uh-oh. gasp Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu over backwards :smash :Spike: Pinkie? Have you seen Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh. :Spike: Twilight? What are ya doing back there? :Twilight Sparkle: Rrrrgh... Did you two plan this? :Spike: Plan what? :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! This is ridiculous. This can't be happening. This makes no sense. I have to figure this out. :croaks :croaking :Pinkie Pie: giggling sniff Mmm... giggling :Music :Spike: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! :Spike: Woah-oh-uh! :Twilight Sparkle: Honestly, Spike, don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies? :Spike: Oh, sorry, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing? :Twilight Sparkle: gasp No! I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Piecus, in its natural habitat. :Spike: Pinkius-whoicus? Hh! :Twilight Sparkle: There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh. Come on, Pinkius Piecus is on the move. :Pinkie Pie: humming :Twilight Sparkle: Hm... Itchy nose... :Pinkie Pie: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: A-ha, that makes no sense. See? She's hiding like something's about to fall out of the sky, but a twitchy tail means that something's about to fall from the sky, not an itchy nose. :music :of bees buzzing :Twilight Sparkle: This proves... :Spike: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: ...perhaps conclusively, that-- :Spike: Gah! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Where are you going? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific-- :buzzing :"sting" noises :Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Ouch! Ow! whimper :Spike: What's she doing now? :Twilight Sparkle: Smelling a flower. :Spike: Holy guacamole! I wonder what that means? :Twilight Sparkle: Probably that the flower smells good. Wait. I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch. :Spike: Hold on... You told me that's the combo that says "watch out for opening doors"! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you? Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of. You see? I promise you there's nothing to fear from that-- Wo-o-ah! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow! :Applejack: Twilight! You came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice. Twi? You okay? Uh, Twi? :Spike: Here, let me help you. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, take this down: twitchy tail. :Spike: Twitchy tail? gasp TWITCHY-TAIL! :music, growing louder :Twilight Sparkle: Hush, Spike! We can't let Pinkie know we're here, remember? :Spike: Something's gonna fall, something's gonna fall! Run for your lives. Ah-ha-ha! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, Spike honestly, you're overreact-- :crack :clang :smash :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! :Pinkie Pie: humming Hey, Applejack. Whatchya doin'? :Applejack: Takin' more apples to my new apple cellar. How 'bout you Pinkie? Whatchu doin'? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, letting Twilight secretly follow me all day, without me knowing. :Twilight Sparkle: You mean you knew all along?! Why didn't you tell me? :Pinkie Pie: giggles Silly, that would've spoiled the secret! :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! :Spike: Tail... still twitching? :Pinkie Pie: All done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell-- Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu! :Spike: Oh no! What does that one mean? :Pinkie Pie: Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And its gonna happen... At Froggy Bottom Bog! :Applejack: gasp That's where Fluttershy's headed! :Spike: Oh no! Is it about her? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, I'm not sure. :Applejack: We better go and make sure she's okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Calm down everypony. All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers. That's all. :Spike: Guh-- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong. :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey! :creaks :croak :Pinkie Pie: shivers Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu! :Twilight Sparkle: Cold? Need a jacket or something? :Pinkie Pie: No thanks, I'm fine. shivers Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu! :Spike: So... Whadda'ya think happened to Fluttershy? :Applejack: I hope nothin'. :Spike: I know, but, whadda'ya think happened? :Applejack: I'm tryin' not to think about it. :Spike: Me too. But I'm thinkin' about it, anyway. Like, what if, she exploded? :Applejack: Just exploded? For no reason? :Spike: Yeah, like. boom! :Pinkie Pie: Woah! :Spike: I know. :Pinkie Pie: What if... What if she exploded, and then... and then exploded again!? :Spike: Can you do that? Can you explode twice? :Applejack: Of course not. :Spike: But, what if, she exploded, and exploded again, and then-- ugh! :Twilight Sparkle: Will you two stop? She's fine, I'm sure of it. :Applejack: I hope you're right, for Fluttershy's sake. Look! There's Froggy Bottom Bog! :buzzing :Applejack: Fluttershy? :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy? gasp :Spike: Fluttershy! You're okay! :Fluttershy: Of course. :Applejack: Phew, what a relief. :Pinkie Pie: I'm so glad everything's alright. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... AHA! I told you there was nothing to worry about and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a cough doozy, and cough and the only cough doozy here is how right I am. :Applejack: Um... Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but cough ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing cough in anything you can't see for yourself. :Spike: W-well t-then s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight! :growls :Twilight Sparkle: I see it... But I don't believe it! :roars :Pinkie Pie: Is that a hydra!? :Applejack: Who cares? RUN! :screaming :Pinkie Pie: whimper :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Come on! :Pinkie Pie: Ooph! pant :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm so sorry. :roars :Fluttershy: Ah! :head laughs :and Spike screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Everypony up that hill! :Spike: He-e-elp! :Twilight Sparkle: Coming, Spike! Hang on! :growls :Twilight Sparkle: I think we're gonna make it. :Spike: But Pinkie's still shuddering! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, lookie there, it stopped. O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n. :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, he'll be up here in no time! Quick, one at a time, cross! :Spike: Nyu-uh! Uh, do you know any spells for turning a hydra into a mouse? :Twilight Sparkle: No. :Spike: How about a squirrel? :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Spike: How 'bout-- :Twilight Sparkle: No small rodents of any kind! :Spike: That's too bad. :Fluttershy: A hop, skip, and a... jump! :Spike: Woah-ho! :Pinkie Pie: Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa! :Applejack: grunt :Twilight: He's too close. I'll distract him. You two go, now! :whoosh :Twilight Sparkle: Oh... What would a brave pony like Rainbow Dash do? CHAAARGE! :chirps :smack :Pinkie Pie: T-t-t-twilight! :chirps :crash :crumble :gasp :roars :Pinkie Pie: T-t-t-twilight! You have to jump! :Twilight Sparkle: I'll never make it! :Pinkie Pie: You'll be fine! :Twilight Sparkle: I will not! :roars :Pinkie Pie: Its your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith! Twilight Sparkle: gulp :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Y-ugh! No! Oh no! Noooo! WA-A-A-AH! Ugh! Blegh! :cheer :Pinkie Pie: I knew you could do it, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bog, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra-- :Pinkie Pie: shudders :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: That wasn't it. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Spike: What wasn't what? :Applejack: What are you talking about Pink? :Pinkie Pie: The hydra wasn't the doozy. :spits :Pinkie Pie: I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bog, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? But I-- WHAT!? The hydra wasn't the doozy?! How could it not be the doozy?! What could be doozier than that? :Pinkie Pie: Dunno, but it just wasn't it. :whistles :Twilight Sparkle: Rrrgh... flames Ooh... I give up... :Spike: Give what up, Twi? :Twilight Sparkle: The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie said somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean its not true. :Pinkie Pie: Y-y-y-you m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe? :Twilight Sparkle: Eyup, I guess I do. :Pinkie Pie: Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh. Ooh! gasp That was it. That's the doozy. :Spike: Bbrrbbrrbbrr. :Twilight Sparkle: What? What is? :Pinkie Pie: You believing. I never expected that to happen. That was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was! :Pie skips off, singing :giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good, Spike, you're here. Take a letter. :Spike: With pleasure, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that-- Spike, what have I been saying about focus? :Spike: I know, but I... Well... :Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong Spike, never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on? :Spike: Not really, no. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie's tail's a-twitchin'. What else can I do? :laughter :Twilight Sparkle: I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way. :Pinkie Pie: Honk! :Spike: Honk. :Twilight Sparkle: Always, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle :Pinkie Pie: There it goes again. :Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky this time? :Pinkie Pie: You never know. :engine sound :crash :Spike: Twitchy tail? Holy guacamole! :music :credits Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Dialogos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Primera temporada